1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern and to a fabricating method therefor, to a device and to a fabricating method therefor, to an electro-optical apparatus, to an electronic apparatus, and to a method for fabricating an active matrix substrate.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-133284, filed May 12, 2003, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-133285, filed May 12, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-118838, filed Apr. 14, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, as a fabricating method for a fine wiring pattern (pattern) of a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like, photolithography methods are frequently used. On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-216330 disclose methods of using liquid droplet ejecting systems. The technology disclosed in these documents positions materials on a pattern formation surface by ejecting function liquid (ink for a wiring pattern), containing a pattern forming material (conductive fine particles), on a substrate from a droplet ejecting head, to form a wiring pattern. Hence, it is said that this is very effective since this technology is applicable to a multi-product and small scale production system.
The high densification of circuits constituting devices in recent years advances increasingly, and further miniaturization and thinning is demanded also for, for example, wiring patterns.
However, when it is intended to form such a fine wiring pattern by a method according to the above-mentioned liquid droplet ejecting systems, it is particularly difficult to fully achieve the accuracy of the wiring width. Hence, proposed methods are those of providing on a substrate banks which are partition members, and performing surface finishing so that upper portions of the banks are made liquid-repelling and the other portions are made to have liquid-affinity.
On the other hand, since the banks are formed by using a photolithography method, there is a possibility of cost increase. Hence, it is also proposed to selectively eject ink for a wiring pattern on liquid-affinity sections of the substrate where the liquid-repelling sections (liquid-repelling areas) and liquid-affinity sections (lyophilic areas) are patterned beforehand by a liquid droplet ejecting system. In this case, since the ink for a wiring pattern where conductive fine particles are dispersed tends to collect on the liquid-affinity sections, it is possible to form a wiring pattern while keeping positional accuracy without forming the banks.
Since the above-described wiring pattern is made of one kind of metal, it does not usually have a function except the function of allowing a current to flow, which is a main function as wiring. Hence, for example, since the adhesion of the wiring pattern is weak, there arise various problems in that it peels off from the substrate, and in that short circuiting is generated by the electromigration of the wiring pattern.